Online publishers of multimedia content often support the tagging of their content by a community of users. Such tagging typically takes the form of user-applied text tags that serve to describe the content. Text tags enable users to locate multimedia content through the use of search engines or by manual inspection of the tags. Online publishers may also enable users to rate, comment upon, or otherwise indicate their preference with respect to published multimedia content. Ratings and commentary may be informative to users, and may provide an indication of the quantitative or qualitative value of the multimedia content as perceived by the community of users.